


Welcome Home Master

by AwakeAt2AM, Hypertails7773



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Foreplay, Improper use of Stockings, Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink, Spanking, maid kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwakeAt2AM/pseuds/AwakeAt2AM, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypertails7773/pseuds/Hypertails7773
Summary: Akira is looking forward to when Yuuki would come home. He's all prettied up and everything, red lipstick and a frilly little maid costume he found online. Well, he hasn't forgotten about "Operation Maidwatch", after all.





	Welcome Home Master

**Author's Note:**

> So this started out as an RP. This was too good not to post. So thanks to AwakeAt2AM for RPing with me (They were Akira and I was Mishima). Also shout out to kotturstjarna@twitter for the beta. Also this is my first time ever posting anything on this site so if there are mistakes please let me know.

Akira is looking forward to when Yuuki would come home. He's all prettied up and everything, red lipstick and a frilly little maid costume he found online. Well, he hasn't forgotten about "Operation Maidwatch", after all.

  
Although, Akira’s beginning to get slightly impatient. These stockings are awfully thin. Is he cold in them? Yes. Does he want to get warmed up? Oh, hell yes.   
Akira twirls the cheap duster he’s got on his finger, pacing slightly while he waits for his boyfriend to return. He eyes the door. He'd catch Yuuki with a smouldering gaze, or look really silly trying; Akira figures he has 50/50 odds.

 

Meanwhile, Yuuki is at the door; Akira did say he has a surprise for him. He hopes it is that curry Akira makes from time to time.    
Yuuki unlocks the door and steps inside, then takes his shoes off. "Akira I'm ho-". He doesn't get to finish his sentence as he looks at Akira. This is 1000 times better than Akira's curry.   
Akira can't help but grin at Yuuki's reaction. Yep, this getup had been worth the seventy bucks for that look alone. He pops his lips, showing off the red tint.

  
"Hi, honey," he says with a silk-smooth voice. "What do you think? Like what you see~?"

Yuuki just opens and closes his mouth but no sound escapes. He’s absolutely speechless.

Akira can't hold back a snicker, sidling up to his boyfriend.   
Worth it. So, so worth it. Akira makes sure the door is shut behind Yuuki before pulling his partner's chin up and drawing him further into the room. Bless these heels and their height.   
"How about we move to the bedroom, dear master? I simply must take care of you."   
He tosses the duster, which plinks unceremoniously off the table and fumbles itself under the couch. Akira does his best to maintain his appearance and not laugh at the noise it made. Yuuki just nods his head.

 

Oh, Yuuki is far, far gone already. Akira tugs his lover's hands, guiding his darling back towards his room. "You tell me if I do something you don't like," Akira says, like always. He always wants to be sure. "Have you been good for me, Yuuki?" He whispers in his ear, playing with the hem of Yuuki's shirt. Yuuki nods.

 

Akira gives a soft chuckle, pressing a kiss to Yuuki's lips. It's more sweet than rough, but it's enough to leave red on the other's lips. "My, you've barely said anything. You are sure you want this, right?" Akira asks. He has to be sure. Yuuki’s finally able to find his voice. "Yes I'm sure"

Akira presses a few more kisses to Yuuki's face, leaving little red smudges.

  
"Alright," he says, hands slinking down to Yuuki's ass and squeezing. "I'm gonna make you sing for me, darling." Yuuki gasps at the touch and he starts to blush.

Akira hooks his fingers in Yuuki's pants, pulling them and his underwear down. He rakes his nails against Yuuki's legs as he does, trying to tease a reaction out of his lover.

Yuuki moans at this. He loves it when Akira touches him like that. "More, Aki."

Akira can't help but grin, continuing the motions as he stands back up. Yuuki’s moans are music to his ears. 

  
"You sound so pretty, honey," Akira says. "Keep it up."

"H-hey I can’t have all the fun." He grabs him by the shoulders turns him around and pushes Akira's back to the bed. Yuuki is on top of him and starts kissing his neck; Akira gives a contented sigh, raking a hand through Yuuki's hair. "You're so sweet to me, master~!" He says.   
Akira hooks a leg around Yuuki's hips, pulling his lover even closer. His breath hitches when Yuuki reaches a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. Yuuki smiles at the sound he wanted to hear more. He lightly bites at the spot and starts to suck.

 

"Oh-!" Akira's breath catches in his throat. He grinds up into Yuuki on instinct, roles forgotten for the moment. Yuuki moans at this but keeps sucking. Once he feels it’s enough he pulls away, leaving a dark mark in its place. Akira is panting now. He flips up the skirt of the maid dress, revealing his hard dick. He's been cold before for a reason, and that reason was ‘no underwear’. He feels considerably warmer now.

  
"Y-you see what you do to me, master?"

"I'm glad I do this to you and no one else does." Yuuki gets away from being on top and grabs the stockings, peeling them off, setting Akira's dick free. He also removes Akira’s shoes, taking the rest of the stockings off. Akira gasps at those feather-light touches.   
"No one could ever touch me like you do, my dear." He rasps, spreading his legs so Yuuki could see everything. He tugs down the collar of the maid costume, exposing part of his chest.   
"Tell me. What would you like, honey? I'm all yours."

 

"Oh I know what I want" He says as he gets up. "Put your arms in front of you and sit up for me." "Alright, darling." Akira pops his lips, doing as he was told. He keeps his eyes on Yuuki, going for that wanting smolder the leader of the thieves was known for.

"Let me know if it’s too tight." He takes the stockings and wraps them around Akira's wrists, and tying it. Akira grins, only getting more turned on. This is being so worth it. "It's perfect," he says.

"Great. Turn around." Akira obeys, wiggling his ass a bit at his boyfriend. "Wreck me, darling."

"You got it." Yuuki raises a hand and slaps Akira's ass. Akira gasps at the contact and the slight sting it left. "Mm, again-!" Yuuki does it again and again, until he sees Akira's butt is slightly red.

Akira is a gasping mess, leaning on his elbows.

  
"Yuuki," he pants, shivering. The tension pulls Akira further and further, like he’s going to snap.   
"Yuuki, I need you," he says. Yuuki gets up from the bed and grabs the lube and puts it on his fingers. Once his fingers are all lubricated, he lines it up to Akira's hole. He slowly rims around it, until he inserts one digit in. Akira moans, doing his best to have some semblance of self-control. Was it any use when he had been asking to be wrecked? Probably not, but he still tries anyway; he needed the prep if he was going to take Yuuki. He shifts to give Yuuki better access, needy as hell.

 

Yuuki starts to get turned on more and more as Akira is moaning. He’s usually the one begging for it. He's usually the one getting fucked, but this time he's in control; Yuuki is going make Akira beg for it even more. He inserts another digit and starts scissoring him.   
Akira had forgotten how good this feels, gasping and keening as Yuuki works on him. It's been too long since they’ve done this; it’s nice to be so thoroughly taken care of."Yuuki- Oh!"

  
He wants to claw at the sheets, but he can't with his wrists tied together. It is a delicious sort of deprivation that only makes the tensions in his abdomen grow. Yuuki moves his other hand down and grabs Akira's dick and starts jerking him off. He curls his fingers upwards, hitting Akira's prostate. Akira squeezes his eyes shut, making a sound like he's seeing heaven behind his eyelids. Still, he holds on.

  
"D-Don't let m-me have all th-the fun," he gasps, pushing back onto Yuuki's fingers.   
Yuuki removes his hand from Akira's dick and pulls at his hair. He moves his fingers again while adding a third digit. Akira lets out a high pitched sound, something between a moan and a scream. His brain is mush now, barely able to think.   
"G-guess you're making- ohh, you're making me s-sing tonight-" Akira says between gasps, breathing hard.

  
Yuuki moves his hands from his hair and trails his hand down to Akira's chest. He finds his nipple and starts pinching and rolling it. All that training in Mementos has built up some endurance within Akira, but being on the receiving end of this proves that there was still something to be desired. Granted, that something at this precise moment in time is Yuuki's dick.    
Akira feels as though he’s going to burst. He arches his back, slamming his ass against Yuuki's hand.

  
"F-fuck me-" he gasps. "F-fuck me ha-ah-hard, darling. D-don't know how much longer I'll- oh-!"   
_ "Ha got him," _ Yuuki thought. He removes his fingers from Akira’s hole, and puts his dick inside him. Yuuki moans at the feeling; so this is what topping feels like. Akira cries out, seeing stars on the back of his eyelids, thinking  _ “So this is how it feels.” _ He can't even get words out anymore, not properly, just saying Yuuki's name like a hymn. Yuuki places his hands on Akira’s hips and starts to thrust.   
Akira clenches around Yuuki, legs damn near giving out. He slams himself down on Yuuki's dick on instinct, moaning out every time. "Oh-! Oh-!" He truly is going to burst at this rate. "Y-Yuuki- ah- I'm- I'm gonna- oh god-!" "Go- Go ahead!" He slaps his ass one last time, hard.   
No longer trying to hold out, Akira lets out one last cry. He feels the orgasm rock through him as his cum splatters into the skirt of his dress, and part way on the sheets below him; tears prick at his eyes, making his makeup run somewhat. It all feels too good, like he can feel heaven inside of him.

  
Yuuki isn't far behind; with a couple of thrusts he loses himself to his orgasm. Akira slumps against the bed, overstimulated, exhausted and satisfied. He shivers, drawing his arms under him in an attempt to flip himself over while his wrists are still tied. "Tha-that- wow..." His voice is raw from all the screaming he's done. "Yuuki..."

  
Yuuki pulls out of him, exhausted. He unties Akira's wrists, and lies next to him completely spent. "So I- I did good, right?" Akira is practically glowing. He puts his newly-freed arms around Yuuki, nuzzling into his lover's hair. "You did amazing, honey. That was incredible." Yuuki gently embraces him. "I'm glad." He grins, pressing a few kisses to Yuuki's lips. Akira lifts one arm to rub away some of the excess tears in his eyes, coming away with a big black smudge of mascara.   
Akira snorts. "So, do I look like a hot mess, or what?" Yuuki laughs. "Definitely. But you’re my mess." Akira giggles, a soft smile on his face. He strokes Yuuki's cheek. "Mmhm. I'm yours."   


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :). Please leave a comment/kudos.


End file.
